Derreta-me
by Srta.Malikath
Summary: Em meio à um casamento forçado e desilusões amorosas, será provável que um vampiro e um bruxo de corações frios possam acreditar que o amor existe? Provavelmente não... Já que Damon era um vampiro estúpido e Draco um pirralho metido...Quem sabe o amor comece assim.Slash!


_Olá, _

_Não tenho ideia de como surgiu, mas já tem um tempinho que eu shippo DamonxDraco. E eu loucamente acho que eles ficam irresistivelmente bem juntos. Afinal eles são perfeitos (:, e então eu decidir começar a escrever com eles, com os personagens claro, eles não me pertencem :/ Quem derá, tadinho deles ...Voltando a realidade, depois de sonhar um pouquinho, eu não sei se terei uma resposta quanto a essa fic, afinal de onde eu tirei Damon e Draco juntos? Sei lá._

_Já que leu até aqui? Que tal acompanhar o primeiro capítulo e ver se vocês curtem a ideia?_

_Pequenos avisos : _

_x Essa fic é slash ( acho que vocês já sabem, mas não custa avisar)_

_x É uma longfic com previstos 15 capítulos._

_x Nenhum personagem desta, me pertence._

_x A história se passa no 7° ano, após a guerra e assim que Stefan volta de sua temporada com Klaus..._

_x Eu amo reviews!_

* * *

_ Queridas lembranças_

Draco estava encostado há uma grande árvore defronte ao lago onde as águas estavam calmas, a lula gigante aparecia de vez em quando, o loiro que sempre havia achado o animal a coisa mais horrível do mundo, agora pensava que poderia até sentir saudades do animal e... De tudo.

Ficaria de férias em uma semana e por mais que dissesse que odiava a escola, ali sempre fora sua casa.

Fingia amar a Mansão e sua vida, mas ele não podia deixar que outras pessoas também conhecessem todos os seus sentimentos. Sentimentos que ficaram guardados durante anos, era tão mais fácil fingir.

Encostou sua cabeça ao tronco, lembrando-se do primeiro ano, sentado no banco com o chapéu seletor na cabeça, seu sorriso enorme ao saber que iria para a Sonserina, a casa que todos os seus ancestrais tinha estado e ele daria há eles o orgulho de ser um sonserino.

Das reuniões escondidas, as 22:00 horas, para partidas de Snaks Explosivos, parecia ser algo tão travesso jogar escondido há essa hora com os outros alunos...Quando entrou no time de Quadribol e as garotas sonserinas começaram a te encher mais de mimos, mas só conseguiu seu primeiro beijo, no ano seguinte, com sua melhor amiga, Pansy, até que não fora tão horrível e hoje essa cena é apenas uma lembrança engraçada. Se lembrou do baile de inverno no 4° ano, quando competiu pela primeira vez com seu melhor amigo, Blaise, quem pegaria mais garotas e o moreno ganhou.

Todas as conversas com ele sobre o medo da sua temida missão no 6° ano, das dificuldades que passou esse ano, ainda tendo que dá conta de todas as atividades, porém aconteceram coisas boas naquele ano, havia tirado sua virgindade com Romilda, a garota mais bonita da escola no banheiro dos monitores,bem próximo ao dia que Harry te salvou do incêndio na guerra...Harry, seu mais novo amigo, um dos melhores.

Logo depois que a guerra terminou sua consciência insistia que ele fosse agradecer a Potter, assim que o menino de ouro matou o Lord das trevas, mesmo achando que Harry fosse rir de sua cara, se aproximou e percebeu que estava enganado.

Potter lhe perdoo e ainda perguntou se ele queria ir comemorar com os outros em Hogsmeade, o garoto estava tão eufórico que provavelmente chamaria até Voldemort para ir, se ele não tivesse acabado de lhe lançar um Avada.Não aceitou o convite de ir a Hogsmeade, porque queria ficar com seus pais, mas aceitou a amizade de Harry.

O que às vezes não achava uma das melhores ideias:- Draco. O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Pensando, até você aparecer.

- Já está ficando escuro, devia entrar. - fala lhe oferecendo a mão.

Draco revira os olhos:- Não disse que ia, e não precisa se preocupar, ficarei bem, afinal você se livrou de todo o mal.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado:- Não de todo, apenas do Principal. Pensando em que?

- Não é da sua conta.- falou se afastando para Harry se encostar na árvore.

Harry bufou:- Ok. Então vou ficar calado. Tudo bem?

- Perfeito.- falou dando um pequeno suspiro e fechando os olhos.

- Draco?

Draco abriu os olhos grunhindo:- Quê?

- A Julie disse que você é lindo.

- Fato. Mas quem é Julie?

- Da Corvinal, 6° ano, apanhadora, eu disse que ia tentar te convencer...

- Psiu, nunca mais diga uma garota que vai convencer-me a alguma coisa. O que pensa que sou?

- Bom,- continuou Harry ignorando o que o loiro falará- ela pediu para eu ser discreto, mas sabe que não sou muito bom nisso.

Draco sorriu.

- Vou ver se ela é qualificável.

- Ela é linda.

- Sua definição de beleza não é muito confiável, afinal você acha a Ginny bonita.

- Mas a Ginny sempre foi linda.

- É nessas horas que eu lembro que tenho Blaise como amigo e agradeço a Merlin.

- Cala a boca.

Draco riu.

* * *

- Draquinho.- a pior coisa do mundo era acordar com a voz de Pansy Parkison.

Draco abriu os olhos no seu pior humor:- O que infernos veio fazer no meu quarto à essa hora?

- Já são onze horas, mas quem está te acordando é o seu Best friend, está na porta do salão com uma garota.

Droga.

- Pansy diga que estou doente.

- Você só me usa.- disse a garota levantando o queixo.

- Faça e eu te dou um beijo.

A garota sumiu da visão preguiçosa de Draco.

Quando Draco estava na porta do salão ouviu Harry dizer:- Ele falou isso mesmo, Parkison?

- Claro, eu só não fui educada como ele, afinal foi um favor pra ela, que garota mais sentimental, não ia aguentar o Draquinho um segundo.

Harry teve que concordar:- Verdade.

Draco saiu do salão rindo: - É ótimo ver seus amigos falando tão bem de você.

- Por que não, Draco?

- Porque eu amo a Pansy.- disse debochado, puxando a garota para um selinho:- Pronto.

A garota saiu sorridente.

- Haha, a verdade.

Draco além de achar Harry bastante irritante, bastante mesmo, gostava das conversas que tinha com ele, ele tinha uma coisa que Blaise e Pansy não tinha: Capacidade de compreender, iria falar com ele, mas depois de tomar banho e ...escovar os dentes.

Draco descia as escadas do castelo depois de ter almoçado, estava meio ancioso, afinal nunca falará tudo o que te incomodava a ninguém, ainda mais se referia aos seus sentimentos.

Encontrou Harry jogando pedras no lago, ele olhou para o loiro assim que chegou:- Bom, estou curioso.

Draco se sentou:- Pronto para dar uma de psicólogo?

- Não sou muito bom nisso, mas vou tentar lhe dar os melhores conselhos.

Péssima ideia.

- Okay, Harry , eu já fiquei em todos os sentidos com várias garotas e eu não consigo sentir nada especial por elas, e isso já está cansando...

- Isso quer dizer que você quer se apaixonar?- perguntou cético.

- Não.- falou sem certeza.- É exatamente o contrário, eu não sinto _nada_, entende?

- Isso porque você é um grosso, se parasse de agir dessa forma acharia uma garota legal...

- Que nem a Julie?- falou zombando.

- Okay.- concordou que ela era meio dramática.- Mas ela é melhor que a Pansy.

Draco revirou os olhos:- Só eu posso desprezar ela, entendeu?- disse fazendo um beicinho.

- Beleza. Era nisso que estava pensando ontem?

- Não, era no final das aulas.- Harry percebeu sua expressão triste.

- Pensei que queria se livrar de Hogwarts.

Draco se virou para ele:- Achei que tinha dito que não era da sua conta.

- Foi, acho que você disse isso.- fingiu pensar.- Bom, tenho que ir ver a Ginny.

Draco passou a tarde do domingo lendo um livro, desistiu quando seus olhos começaram a arder...

* * *

Damon estava sentado em um galho numa árvore de uma floresta qualquer, estava em uma onda de emoções que ele queria saber esconder de si mesmo como escondia dos outros. Ele não era frio como pensavam, ele já havia amado intensamente duas garotas que preferiram seu irmão. Será que entendiam como isso era difícil?

Chegou a ter esperanças que Elena ficaria com ele, mas assim que Stefan voltou de sua jornada com Klaus, ela correu para ele.

Hipnotizar garotas para transar já havia perdido a graça e ninguém além das cópias parecia interessante para ele se apaixonar.

Esses pensamentos estavam tão melancólicos que Damon preferiu caçar, antes que tirasse seu próprio coração, seria muita falta de dignidade fazer isso. Pulou do galho que devia ser uns 10 metros do chão.

Havia um veado e ele foi atacar, matando o animal em segundos...

Logo em seguida começou a ouvir vozes, mas estas estavam muito distantes para o vampiro entender alguma coisa, decidiu se esconder e ver a cara de surpresa de seus visitantes, hoje estava afim de brincar...

Se escondeu atrás de alguma árvore enquanto ouvia as vozes se intensificar, e ele pudesse entender.

- É uma pena a floresta só deixar de ser proibida esse ano.- falou uma voz grossa.

- Sim, verdade.

- Draco, você está tão quieto esses dias, nem fala direito comigo, acho que prefere seu mais novo amigo.

Ele ouviu uma risada.

- Ciúmes, Blaise?

- Não, só achei que eu fosse seu melhor... Draco o que é isso?- a voz grossa subiu alguns tons.

- Psiu Blaise...- falou uma voz ainda calma.

- Isso é um vampiro, não é?

- Sim.- foi uma voz divertida que respondeu, Damon havia saído de trás da árvore e se encontrava a metros de distância dos sonserinos.

Ele sorriu ao ver que os garotos seguravam dois pedaços de madeira, achavam que lhe matariam com aquilo? Sumiu da vista deles.

Draco e Blaise olharam para os lados em busca de sinal quando Blaise foi prensado numa árvore e sentiu dentes cravarem seu pescoço, gritou.

Draco se recuperou do choque e avançou com a varinha.

Damon não esperava ser lançado em uma árvore sentindo seu corpo ser cortado em pedaços. Caiu com força no chão. Pode ver o garoto de cabelos loiro correr até o moreno e falar alguma coisa, e logo eles se afastarem lentamente.

- Acho bom sumir daqui vampiro estúpido.- falou o loiro.

Como era? Quem ele pensava que era para falar com Damon Salvatore assim ? Os dois sumiram de sua vista, mas ele já podia sentir as feridas se fechando, e quando fechasse correria até os garotos e amaria matar o loiro atrevido.

* * *

_Gostou ? Uma reviewzinha._

_N/A: Descupa qualquer erro, culpa totalmente minha, (deve ter vários) avisa por MP para eu mudar?_

_x Se alguém se interessar pela ideia e curtir o casal e quiser/poder ser beta ( para eu colocar a culpa x/ brinks) para mi ajudar eu agradeço. Avisa. _

_Até o próximo capítulo...Talvez !_


End file.
